


[Art] Gender is a Con

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bearded Hermione, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy's legs, Draco in a skirt, Harry in Booty Shorts, LGBTQ Themes, Ron Weasley in makeup, gender bending, political cross dressing, political protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: The Ministry enforces a dress code and our Golden Trio (plus Draco) lead a protest in skirts, beards, and grubby trainers.Unofficial illustration for Beards, Booty Shorts, and Binaries by aibidil
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Full Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beards, Booty Shorts, and Binaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970218) by [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I believe Trans women are women and Trans rights are human rights. 
> 
> aibidil wrote a brilliant short story in which our favorite magicals protest a misogynistic, transphobic, gender essentialist dress code. They may have included a foot of parchment about women's hemlines, but never mentioned men's! And somewhere in the protest, our boys finally get together. It's a delightful read. aibidil's voice is hilarious and I cannot recommend their work enough!
> 
> I had a ton of fun making this. It's a different style than usual and challenged me a lot. But it just, for some unknown reason, feels important to make anti-gender essentialist HP fan works. Just cause. No specific reason...
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ada-lovelaced or instagram @ada_lovelaved 
> 
> https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/


	2. Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing out of code are Harry's grubby trainers. I like to think they tease him for having Gryffindor trainers, but he loves them and reps that red and gold forever. 
> 
> The shots are from earlier in the process, when it was still a WIP, so they're not quite the finished product. I wound up adding highlights to Harry's glorious booty, but you get the idea.


End file.
